


All on a Lie

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-20
Updated: 2008-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wintergreen reflects on his own life path</p>
            </blockquote>





	All on a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Pulls on canon learned in Deathstroke the Terminator solo series.

When I was a boy, I thought we were of a stable, good stock, dedicated merchantmen. Father invested money, supplied items to good causes, all that clap-trap that comes with a proper British lineage.

And it was entirely a lie.

The investments were made into the Nazi sympathizers' purses. Finances were arranged so that Hitler's machine ran smoother, so that more Jews, Gypsies, others of 'unclean ancestry' could be 'purged'.

Weighty information to learn, when still but a boy. Especially when you take into account my mother is Jewish, and by Jewish law and custom, so am I.

Lord Overton swept it all away, made sure that the knowledge of Father's dealings never came to light. To protect my mother, my sisters, the wives and children I have had over the years. Or so I believed, until the second man I might have viewed in filial fashion revealed that, too, had all been but a lie.

I left home at sixteen, and with Lord Overton's help, advanced rather rapidly in the SAS. I served in the final years of the Second Great War. Continued to run in British alliance ventures, such as that which embroiled me in Korea, the Suez, and other conflicts. I could have been sheltered right at home after the draft years, become a book keeper, and run business there, if it had been my choice. Lord Overton had made it all possible.

Because he believed in my father. Believed in things my father did. Had led my father into the whole bloody mess.

My entire life, rested on the uncovering of one lie of a father, that was then masked by another done by a man I had, in many ways, replaced him with.

It left me sure of very little, to be sure. Only that the life built at Slade's side had been truly my own doing, free of taint from my father's lie.


End file.
